


Safe In My Arms

by hothchata



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, Order 66 (Star Wars), Post-Episode: s02e05 The Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothchata/pseuds/hothchata
Summary: Grogu has a nightmare about the fall of the Jedi Order.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Safe In My Arms

Grogu stayed silent as he hid in the nooks of an empty room in the training facility. He had gotten hungry and wandered off in search of the cookies that the Jedi Masters would indulge him in, leaving behind his fellow padawans to complete their training for the day. He didn’t get too far before he sensed fear through his connection with the force. And all at once, he heard the screams.

He managed to hide quickly, hearing footsteps move past the room that sheltered him. He trembled, crouching down and shutting his eyes, trying to ignore the screams and the pain that came through the force. He was scared, confused. What was happening? Where were the Jedi Masters? They would’ve hidden the padawans; they would've protected his friends. He sobbed quietly, crying into his tiny hands.

Everything appeared to have quieted down. Grogu couldn't sense the thoughts of anyone through the force. Was it an army of Separatists or droids that barged into the temple? Cautiously, he began lifting his head, crying out in surprise as someone lifted him.

“Come, Grogu. I’ll take you to safety,” the voice said.

He was stuffed into a small sack, his ears poking out through the opening. The Jedi moved cautiously through the temple, holding Grogu closely. Grogu couldn't see the face of whoever grabbed him. Instead, he watched what they left behind. He watched as they came across the bodies of padawans, knights, and Jedi Masters strewn across the temple floors. He shut his eyes tightly, holding onto the Jedi.

They were about to escape through one of the clear entryways before the Jedi retracted, hiding in another training room. Grogu was taken out of the sack and shoved into a closet that faced the doorway directly. A hand brushed against his ear softly.

“Don’t worry, Grogu. You’ll be safe soon,” the Jedi assured, shutting the closet doors. 

The Jedi hid closer to the doorway near some furniture, lightsaber at the ready. Footsteps were heard once more. Grogu opened his eyes carefully.

“There’s no sign of any more Jedi here, sir.” a voice reported.

“Stay alert. There’s no doubt that others have escaped, and Chancellor Palpatine has ordered that all Jedi are to be executed. They are the enemies of the Republic.” said another.

“Yes, sir.”

Grogu recognized the voices. He watched the familiar white armor of the clones disappear through a crack in the doors. One of the voices belonged to a clone. Why would the clones want to hurt him and his friends? They were always kind to him, always gave him a pat on his head or a snack from time to time. And the other voice, it was Master Skywalker! Master Skywalker was very kind to him, as was Master Kenobi. They both taught him a great deal more than the other padawans. He was far older than them, after all. And Master Skywalker would sometimes take him out on rides on his ship, which he enjoyed.

He caught a glimpse of his eyes beneath the layer of his hood as he turned his head. The soft blue eyes that would smile down at him were replaced with a cold, eerie yellow. He felt saddened. What had happened to one of his favorite teachers?

“Keep searching the area," Anakin ordered. The clones quickly left, leaving Anakin alone. He began to follow but paused. He closed his eyes as he reached out through the force, his head turning towards the doorway. His yellow eyes met large brown ones.

_Grogu._

Anakin ignited his lightsaber, the humming vibrating through Grogu’s ears. He marched toward the room. The Jedi sprung up, their lightsaber clashing against Anakin’s. The Jedi pushed him out back into the hall, swinging against him. Anakin retaliated, lunging viciously toward the Jedi. Grogu cried out in fear, unable to help. The duel continued, the Jedi trying to disarm the Sith. But Anakin was quicker, and knocked the lightsaber out of the Jedi’s hand, cutting across their abdomen and shoving them to the ground. He walked back into the training room, standing at the doorway.

Grogu trembled, shutting his eyes. The closet doors opened slowly, leaving Grogu exposed to the Sith. He cried out as Anakin levitated him from inside his hiding spot, his eyes still shut. He was placed on the floor in front of the closet, frozen in place.

“Grogu,” the Jedi moaned weakly.

Anakin walked towards the infant, the humming of his lightsaber growing louder as he stepped closer.

“Grogu!” the Jedi yelled again.

Grogu cried louder, his pleading brown eyes staring up at the face of his beloved teacher, his friend. The ominous stare of the Sith felt colder. The Jedi kept yelling his name as Anakin grew closer. But a blaster shot silenced him, the clones having returned and entered the room behind Anakin. Anakin raised his lightsaber, his expression determined.

_Grogu._

He braced for the impact, his cries falling on deaf ears. He cried out into the force, hoping that anyone could hear him. He cried out for Anakin, wishing that he would stop and pick him up like he used to.

_Grogu!_

Grogu was startled. He blinked rapidly, his tear glazed eyes staring up at the familiar silver helmet of the Mandalorian who had rescued him. His father. He huddled closer to the beskar armor, gloved hands squeezing him gently.

“Hey, kid. It’s okay,” Din said.

He was awakened by the sounds of the child as they lay together in the bunk. Din had always been a light sleeper. He stroked Grogu’s ears gently, earning a soft noise from the child. Din frowned beneath the confines of his helmet. The Jedi on Corvus said that she sensed fear in him, that he had been lost and alone ever since the Jedi Order fell. Din didn’t know much about the Jedi outside of the brief explanation the Armorer had given him. But he gathered that the child must have seen many horrible things throughout his long infancy. He sighed, remembering how scared he had been as a kid when he lost everything.

“Just a bad dream. That’s all,” he said, continuing to stroke his ears. Grogu looked up at him, the tears appearing to have stopped. “You’re safe now.”

Grogu cooed in response, snuggling into his armor again. Din rubbed his head gently, holding him as he lay back down on the bunk, resting the child on his chest. He continued stroking him as he got comfortable, Grogu yawning as he closed his eyes. Din watched as he slowly fell back asleep, content and snoring softly.

“Don’t worry, Grogu. I’ll keep you safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work published here, feel free to leave feedback or general comments!


End file.
